


Reclaiming You [German Version]

by LilTomato



Series: Out of My Mind - LilTomato's Short-Stories [German] [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Characters Are Older Than In The Anime, Classical Angel/Demon, Death/Rebirth, F/M, Female Yugo, Forbidden Love, Implied Smut, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Please Read Author Note Before Reading One-Shot, Religion/religious Topic, counterpartshipping, female yuya, gender bend, only on AO3
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilTomato/pseuds/LilTomato
Summary: [Deutsche Version]Alles, was sie wollten, war einander.Doch weil sie nicht durften und alles sich gegen sie wandte, nahmen sie ihr Schicksal selbst in die Hand.Autoren-Notiz beachten, bevor dieser One-Shot gelesen wird, danke.Rated E zur Sicherheit
Relationships: Yuto/femYuya
Series: Out of My Mind - LilTomato's Short-Stories [German] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135874





	Reclaiming You [German Version]

**Author's Note:**

> Und wieder da.
> 
> Tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich im Dezember nicht gepostet habe. Ich habe genau einen verf***ten Tag vor Weihnachten ein Familienmitglied verloren und ich denke, dass jeder versteht, dass man in so einer Situation dann keine Lust hat, das nächste Update online zu stellen
> 
> Über das Thema zu diesem One-Shot:
> 
> Als Erstes möchte ich gleich mal festhalten, dass ich seit meinem 18. Geburtstag keiner Glaubensgemeinschaft angehöre, weil ich die, in die ich hinein geboren wurde, verlassen habe.
> 
> Das verbietet mir natürlich nicht, dass ich über Religion, Glauben und was noch dazu gehört nachdenke.
> 
> Wenn dieses Thema einem Leser nicht zusagt, empfehle ich demjenigen das, was ich letztes Jahr in mein Profil hier auf Ao3 dazu geschrieben habe.
> 
> Über diesen One-Shot selbst:
> 
> Als ich diese Fic geschrieben habe, ging es mir nicht sehr gut:
> 
> Lockdown, Corona, Einschnitte im realen Leben, Corona, Stress, Corona... Sagte ich schon Corona?
> 
> Naja, es kann sich jeder vorstellen, was ich meine.
> 
> Und die Mischung aus den genannten Dingen, zusammen mit dem Nachdenken über Religion, Leben, Tod und Wiedergeburt nach dem Lesen der Angel Sanctuary und Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne Mangas (wo Gott und Religion auch Thema sind), hat mich dann dazu gebracht, dass ich mir das Ganze einfach von der Seele geschrieben habe.
> 
> Diese Fic ist das Endergebnis dieser deprimierenden/depressiven Phase.
> 
> Klar kann jetzt eingeworfen werden, dass die Pandemie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht vorbei ist. Ich habe auch nie etwas anderes behauptet.
> 
> Für mich war dieser One-Shot jedoch das Ventil, um nicht noch deprimierter zu werden, und es hat mir geholfen, wieder positiver zu denken.
> 
> So, soviel zu der Erklärung, warum dieses Ding entstanden ist. Jetzt zu der Notiz in der Zusammenfassung:
> 
> Mir IST bewusst, dass ich mit diesem One-Shot auf keinen Fall jedermanns Geschmack treffen werde.
> 
> In meinen Augen ist es mir auch nicht wirklich gut gelungen, ein positiveres Ende für die Liebesgeschichte zwischen Yuto und Yuya in diesem One-Shot zu finden. Und ich finde, dass es mir noch weniger gut gelungen ist, das Thema Religion in diesem One-Shot umzusetzen.
> 
> Allerdings möchte ich, dass sich jeder meiner Leser bewusst ist, dass er oder sie ganz allein dafür verantwortlich ist, wenn er oder sie diesen One-Shot liest und etwas dagegen hat.
> 
> Noch mal, jeder Leser ist selbstverantwortlich, wenn er oder sie diese Fic liest.
> 
> Okay, wen habe ich noch nicht abgeschreckt und verjagt?
> 
> Dann mache ich jetzt den Weg frei und lasse euch lesen. (und versichere, dass die nächsten Teile meiner Short-Stories nicht so wie dieser sind)

Der Schwertgriff in seiner Hand fühlte sich falsch an. Die Klinge war von einer Sekunde auf die nächste so schwer geworden, dass es ihm unmöglich schien, sie nochmal zu heben. Eigentlich gefährlich in solch einer Situation, aber... er konnte nicht.

Um ihn herum tobte der Kampf, wie es immer war, wenn Licht und Schatten, Himmel und Hölle gegeneinander prallten und ihre Armeen aufeinander losließen. Keine Seite wollte auch nur einen Millimeter nachgeben, egal wieviele in jeder einzelnen Auseinandersetzung fielen.

Er hatte seinen ältesten Bruder längst aus den Augen verloren, gleich am Anfang. Nicht, dass er sich Sorgen machen musste. Der Mann konnte es mit einem Dutzend Gegner aufnehmen und kam ohne einen einzigen Kratzer davon, während seine Kontrahenten von Glück sprechen konnten, wenn sie noch lebten.

Wo sein anderer Bruder war, wusste er auch nicht. Allerdings konnte Yuri genauso gut auf sich aufpassen. Wer sich ihm in den Weg stellte, war bereits verloren. Er wusste nur von einer einzigen Person, die dem Anderen ebenbürtig war. Ob sie hier war? So fies es auch klang, aber das war wirklich das kleinste seiner Probleme!

Er biss die Zähne zusammen. Er fühlte sich machtlos und gleichzeitig so wütend, dass er am Liebsten auf etwas eingeschlagen hätte. Aber er rührte sich nicht, sondern sah nur geradeaus. Schmerz und Kummer spiegelten sich auf seinem Gesicht wieder.

Sie stand wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, Bogen in den Händen, Pfeil gespannt und auf ihn gerichtet. Eigentlich nicht verwunderlich, sie waren Feinde, so hatte Gott, dieser Bastard, es für sie Beide vorgesehen. Doch sie zitterte und hätte sie den Pfeil losgelassen, hätte er bestimmt sein Ziel verfehlt.

Die Muskeln in ihrem Gesicht zuckten wie verrückt, zeigten den Kampf in ihrem Inneren. Tränen, klar wie Kristall und glitzernd wie Diamanten, rollten über ihre Wangen, während in ihren Augen, bar jeglichen Lebens, das Licht ihres wahren Selbst flackerte, als wäre es Kerzenlicht, das nicht erlöschen wollte.

~~~Flashback~~~

"Geh! Du musst gehen!" Wilde Entschlossenheit stand in ihrem Gesicht. "Ich lasse dich nicht zurück!" Er ergriff sie am Arm, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Wenn sie dich erwischen, werden sie dich sofort hinrichten. Und das werde ich nicht zulassen!" Mit diesen Worten stieß sie ihn durch das Tor, während hinter ihr die ersten Soldaten auftauchten.

~~~Flashback Ende~~~

Ein Teil von ihm hatte erwartet, dass sie hingerichtet worden war, weil sie ihn beschützt hatte. Oder dass sie eingesperrt worden war, ihr Körper in Kristall gefangen, ihre Seele herausgerissen und in die Menschenwelt verbannt, um sie dort in einem endlosen Zyklus aus Schmerz, Tod und Verzweiflung leiden zu lassen.

Um sie dafür zu bestrafen, dass sie ihren Feind deckte und sich weigerte, ihn zu vernichten...

Andererseits war sie Gottes "süßer, kleiner Rubin", wie manche der Seinen spöttisch gelästert hatten. Sie hatte eine "zweite" Chance erhalten...

Als gefühlslose Puppe, die so lange kämpfte, bis sie zusammenbrach.

Die nur wusste, ob sie jemanden vor sich hatte, der nicht zu ihrer Seite gehörte oder nicht, ob sie dann gegen diese Person bis zum bitteren Ende kämpfen musste, und die nur auf den Befehl der Person hörte, die Gott als ihren Befehlsoberhaber in ihr Gehirn eingepflanzt hatte.

Wenn er jemanden in diesem Moment hasste, so war es der Herr selbst.

Das Geräusch von Flügelschlägen erreichte seine Ohren und lenkte seinen Blick auf die Frau, die hinter ihr landete, einen Stab in einer Hand, ein Schwert in der anderen. "Was TUST du da?!", fauchte sie. "TÖTE IHN!!"

Er blickte zu ihr und konnte sehen, wie sie noch mehr gegen die Kontrolle ihres Bewusstseins kämpfte, dem Befehl nicht nachkommen wollte. So gerne der Schöpfer ihr wahres Selbst unterdrücken wollte, damit sie nur ihm loyal gegenüber war, so gelang es ihm nun nicht. Sie widerstand... aber für wie lange?

Er fasste einen Entschluss. Er würde eine Menge Ärger bekommen, sehr hart bestraft werden... Aber was auch immer kommen möge, er würde sich holen, was er schon seit einiger Zeit als Sein sah.

"Du kannst mich nicht töten, egal was ER und die da dir einreden.", sagte er selbstsicher und trat auf sie zu. "Das weißt du genauso wie ich." Die Brünette hinter ihr kreischte etwas, aber er achtete nicht auf sie. Seine Augen waren nur auf eine Person vor ihm gerichtet.

Schließlich war er so nahe, dass er ihre Waffe zur Seite drücken konnte. Doch er tat es nicht. Er sah sie einfach nur an... bis Pfeil und Bogen aus ihren Fingern glitten und zu Boden fielen. Einen Augenblick später sank sie ebenfalls zu Boden, ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und leise schluchzend, während ihre hüftlangen Haare über ihre Schultern fielen.

Er wollte sie zu sich ziehen und sie vor dem beschützen, was sie so leiden ließ. Doch er konnte nicht, als die ältere Frau sich auf sie stürzte, ein glühendes Licht um ihre Schwertklinge.

Seine eigene Waffe blitzte auf, als er den Arm hochriss, und prallte gegen die seiner Gegnerin. Sie wich zurück, eine Mischung aus Überraschung und Irritation auf ihrem Gesicht, bevor die Wut zurückkehrte.

"Wenn du vorzeitig sterben willst, dann werde ich dir deinen Wunsch erfüllen, Dämon!", zischte sie ihn an. "Aber vorher werde ich dafür sorgen, dass keiner von euch Monstern sie kriegt!"

Ein trockenes Lachen entkam ihm. "Du denkst wirklich noch immer, dass sie IHM gehört?", schnaubte er spöttisch und genoss für eine Sekunde, wie ihre Augen sich weiteten, als sie langsam verstand. "Oder dass ER das glaubt?", fügte er kalt hinzu.

"DU!" In ihren Augen loderte Hass und sie wollte ihn erneut angreifen, als eine Person zwischen sie sprang. "Sag, Ray, ist es so langweilig mit mir zu kämpfen, dass du lieber mit meinem kleinen Bruder willst?", ätzte der Mann, der sich in die Auseinandersetzung einmischte. Er grinste, aber in seinen Augen stand genauso viel Wut wie in denen seiner Gegnerin.

"Hey, ich kümmere mich um Ray und du erledigst die Kleine.", warf er dem jüngeren Mann über seine Schulter zu.

Er schwieg, wandte sich dem Mädchen zu, das noch immer am Boden kauerte, zitternd und langsam zu ihm hochsehend. Sie hatte Angst, so viel Angst, doch er wusste, dass sie sich nicht vor ihm fürchtete.

"Was ist los? Töte sie endlich!!"

Er reagierte nicht auf den Befehl, er sah sie nur an. Sie schien sich ein wenig zu beruhigen und er konnte an ihrem Gesicht erkennen, dass sie stumm akzeptierte, was kommen würde... solange es seine Hand war.

"Ich habe eine bessere Idee, Zarc.", sagte er laut, damit der Andere ihn auch hörte. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, zog er sie wieder hoch und an seine Brust. Er hatte sich entschieden.

"Was zum-?! Was tust du da?!" Er musste nicht zu dem Anderen sehen, um zu wissen, wie schockiert sein Bruder über seine Reaktion war. Aber es interessierte ihn nicht. Es würde Konsequenzen geben, wenn sie geschnappt wurden, und er ahnte, was alles auf sie warten würde.

Auf sie Beide.

Jedoch wollte er nur eines.

Sie sah ihn mit diesen großen Augen an, die ihn vom ersten Moment an verzaubert hatten, versuchte zu verstehen, was er vorhatte, bis ihr bewusst wurde, wie fest sein Griff um ihre Hüfte war.

Wie er sie vor aller Augen für sich beanspruchte.

Ihre Gesichtszüge wurden weich und sie lehnte sich an ihn, hielt sich an ihm fest. Sie hörte Ray aufschreien, doch sie achtete nicht darauf. Sie wollte nie mehr seine Seite verlassen.

"Lass uns gehen." Er warf seinem Bruder einen Blick zu, der ihm genau sagte, wohin sie Beide gehörten. Hinter den beiden Älteren konnte er Yuri mit seiner bevorzugten Gegnerin sehen, wie sie gegeneinander krachten und nur langsam realisierten, was für sich ging. So weit sie entfernt sein mochten, spürte er dennoch den Schock in pinken und hellblauen Seelenspiegeln.

"Ja." Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und linste zu ihren Gegenüber. Es war ein Abschied. Für immer.

"Lass uns gehen."

~~~

Gott wollte, dass die Engel ihm gegenüber loyal waren, über alles hinaus, ihn liebten und seinen Befehlen folgten, um die sterblichen Seelen der Menschheit vor Sünden und den Verlockungen des Teufels zu bewahren.

Er wollte, dass ihre Liebe für ihn so groß war, dass in ihren Herzen kein Platz mehr für etwas Anderes war - außer für das Leben selbst, welches immer eine Nebenrolle spielen sollte.

Wer die Regeln verletzte, wurde bestraft.

Sünder hatten kein Recht auf den Himmel.

Gott wollte seine Schöpfungen an sich binden, damit sie sich nicht von ihm abwandten, damit er nach einer Ewigkeit voller Einsamkeit nicht mehr alleine blieb.

Doch es gab etwas, auf das Gott vergaß.

Wo Sein Licht war, gab es auch Schatten. Das Eine konnte nicht ohne dem Anderen und um die Welt im Gleichgewicht zu halten, konnte keines das andere vernichten.

Genauso unterschätzte Gott, welche Macht hinter ehrlichen Gefühlen stecken konnte. Eine Macht, gegen die auch der Schöpfer persönlich wenig ausrichten konnte, während er zusehen musste, wie einer seiner Engel mit ihrer wahren Liebe ging.

~~~

Ein einfaches Haus, weit genug von anderer menschlicher Zivilisation entfernt. Sie waren erschöpft und sie wussten, dass ihre Flucht irgendwann zu einem Ende kommen würde.

Doch welches Ende wartete auf sie?

Beide Seiten jagten sie. Dessen konnten sie sich sicher sein. Sie waren Verräter. Sowohl Engel als auch Dämonen wollten ihre Leben.

Aber genau jetzt... waren sie frei.

Frei von den Zwängen, die sie an das banden, was sie waren. Frei von den Banden zu Anderen, die sie vermissen würden. Die sie nie mehr wiedersehen konnten.

Sie wussten, welche Risiken sie auf sich genommen hatten. Dennoch bereute es keiner von ihnen. Sie konnten und wollten nicht mehr ein Leben leben, wo sie sich hinter etwas verstecken mussten, das nicht sie waren.

Sie presste sich an ihn, ihre Finger in seinem wilden Haarschopf, während sie sich ohne jegliche Zurückhaltung küssten. Er hielt sie fest, als er sie gegen eine der Wände drückte.

Er wollte sanft zu ihr sein, wie er es schon zuvor gewesen war, um sie nicht zu verletzen. Doch das Gefühl des Triumpfes verlangte nach mehr.

Endlich war sie Sein.

Seine wahre Natur wollte sich so auf ihrem Leib verewigen, dass jeder sehen konnte, dass sie zu ihm gehörte und zu niemanden sonst.

"Sch~" Sie löste sich die wenigen Millimeter von ihm, die sie zur Verfügung hatte, und strich ihm zärtlich über die Wangen. "Es ist alles okay. Du musst dich nicht zurückhalten." Sie sah durch ihn hindurch, sah den Konflikt in ihm und nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab.

Dafür liebte und wollte er sie umso mehr.

Er war sich sicher, dass er viel zu grob war, doch sie hieß ihn willkommen und ging auf seine Wünsche ein, gab ihm, was er von ihr verlangte, und nahm sich, was ihr gehörte.

Sie fühlten sich nicht wie Flüchtlinge, nicht in diesem Moment. Sie fühlten sich wie ein Ehepaar, das sich viel zu lange nicht gesehen hatte und nun nicht die Finger voneinander lassen konnte.

Eine viel zu lange Zeit, in der er sich fast verraten hatte, weil er so besorgt um sie gewesen war, nachdem sie ihn durch das Portal gestoßen hatte. Die nun zu Ende war.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange es dauerte, bis sein Kopf wieder klar genug war, um sich wieder daran zu erinnern, in welcher Situation sie Beide waren. Sie lag neben ihm auf dem Bauch, eine dünne Decke über ihren Beinen und ihrem Hinterteil, entspannt atmend und sichtlich müde.

Seine Finger fuhren ihre Konturen nach, als wollten sie sie neu erforschen, obwohl er sie längst kannte. Wie ihre Flügel ihr strahlendes Weiß behalten konnte, wusste er nicht, doch er akzeptierte es. Sie hätte längst fallen sollen, doch sie war so, wie er sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte.

"Alles okay?" Sie betrachtete ihn, als wüsste sie, was in ihm vorging. Es würde ihn nicht verwundern, wenn es so war. Sie war ihm näher als alle Anderen.

"Ich dachte... Ich wünschte, dass die Zeit stehenbleibt.", antwortete er und spielte mit einer ihrer Strähnen. "Damit uns keiner findet." Er lehnte sich zu ihr und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Damit wir so die Ewigkeit verbringen können."

"Das wünschte ich auch." Sie lächelte und rutschte näher zu ihm. Er zog sie in seine Arme und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. Er wollte sie nicht loslassen, nie mehr wieder.

Beinahe wären sie eingeschlafen, doch das Gefühl, dass etwas näher kam, hielt sie wach. "Es ist soweit.", wisperte sie, Furcht in ihren Augen. Sie wollte nicht ängstlich sein, nachdem er ihr soviel Mut gegeben hatte. Aber sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren.

"Ich bin bei dir. Ich werde dich nicht loslassen, komme was wolle." Er meinte, was er sagte, und sie glaubte ihm. Seine Hand hielt ihre, als sie sich ihrem Schicksal stellten, dem sie nicht entkommen konnten. Gemeinsam und selbst wählend, wie ihre Zukunft aussah, egal was Andere für sie geplant hatten.

~~~

Herr, ich bin ein Sünder.

Ich liebe jemanden, den ich nicht lieben darf. Und doch ist es mir egal.

Ich sollte dem folgen, was im großen Plan des Lebens für mich steht. Es wäre mein Schicksal, so wurde es mir oft gesagt, mein ganzes Leben lang. Aber ich fühlte mich nie, als wäre das wirklich ich.

Ich fühlte mich gefangen, wie ein Vogel im Käfig.

Bis du mir die Person geschickt hast, die mir die Freiheit schenkte und mich aus dieser Dunkelheit, dieser Leere holte, die mich umklammert hielt.

Es kümmert mich nicht, ob ebendiese mein Feind ist. Sie rettete mich, sie erlöste meine Seele von dem Schmerz darin.

Ich weiß, ich sollte mich nicht an dich wenden. Ich habe kein Recht dazu. Trotzdem bitte ich dich... Zeige ihr die Gnade, die alle sich von dir erbitten, und rette sie.

Rette die eine Person, die es verdient, weil ihre Kraft die Erlösung bedeutet, die du deinen Schöpfungen gewähren willst.

~~~

Erschöpft strich er sich durch seine Haare. Der letzte Auftrag war sehr anstrengend gewesen und er nahm sich vor, seinem Chef die Meinung zu sagen, wenn dieser wollte, dass er den Personenschutz für angehende Pop-Sternchen oder It-Girls übernehmen sollte. Die Letzte war ziemlich unberechenbar gewesen und hatte ihre Meinung ständig geändert.

Nun, ihr Stalker war endlich gefasst worden und er konnte die Aufgabe ihrem eigentlichen Bodyguard überlassen, weil zusätzlicher Schutz nicht mehr gebraucht wurde. Sie hatte zwar verlangt, dass er blieb, doch sein Auftrag war nur gewesen sie zu beschützen, bis der Mann, der sie verfolgt hatte, geschnappt wurde. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Sein Blick wanderte zu seiner Uhr und er stöhnte gedanklich. Er sollte noch einen Bericht über seinen Einsatz schreiben, aber es war schon spät und er war müde. Zudem musste er früh aufstehen und sich im Büro melden.

Er atmete tief durch. Den Bericht konnte er auch morgen schreiben. Ihm war wichtiger, dass er unter die Dusche kam und dann ins Bett. Er war zwar einer der Besten, aber er bezweifelte, dass er schon am nächsten Tag den nächsten Auftrag am Tisch liegen hatte.

Das hob seine Laune ein wenig, als er ums Eck bog... und plötzlich mit einer kleineren Person zusammenstieß.

Er konnte sich gerade noch fangen und instinktiv griff er nach seinem Gegenüber, damit dieser nicht zu Boden fiel. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Ist alles in Ordnung? Sie sind nicht verletzt, oder?" Er musterte den Anderen aufmerksam.

"Nein, nein, das war meine Schuld." Die Stimme war weiblich und unter dem weiten Stoff der Kapuzenjacke sah er im Licht der Laternenmasten die Konturen einer Frauenbrust. Ein paar lange Haarsträhnen waren unter der Kapuze zu sehen. "Bitte entschuldigen Sie."

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihre Stimme bereits gehört hatte, aber er wusste nicht, wann oder wo. "Alles in Ordnung. Sind Sie okay?", fragte er nochmal und bekam ein Nicken.

"Ja, das bin ich." Er sah ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. "Wiedersehen." Damit huschte sie an ihm vorbei und aus irgendeinem Grund störte es ihn, dass sie genauso schnell verschwunden war wie sie aufgetaucht war. Sehr sogar und entsprechend war seine Laune, als er seinen Weg fortsetzte und mehrere Reporter an ihm vorbeiliefen, die nach jemanden suchten.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte er die kurze Begegnung noch immer im Kopf, obwohl er sich vorgenommen hatte, die Kleine zu vergessen. Er würde sie bestimmt nie mehr wiedersehen, dessen war er sich sicher.

"Guten Morgen~" Er sah von dem Computerbildschirm auf und entdeckte eine seiner besten Freunde im Türrahmen. "Ich habe einen neuen Auftrag für dich." Sie kam auf ihn zu und legte eine dünne Papierakte auf seinen Tisch.

Er seufzte. "Schon? Ich habe meinen Bericht noch nicht fertig.", brummte er und griff danach. "Du kannst ihn später fertig schreiben. Sie sind nämlich schon hier.", erwiderte sie und er seufzte erneut. "Okay, dann gib mir bitte einen schnellen Überblick, Ruri." Normalerweise hatte er mehr Zeit, um sich auf seine Kunden vorzubereiten.

"Gerne. Sie ist ein VIP. Tochter eines sehr bekannten Entertainers und einer Industriellentochter. Geht auf eine private Universität und studiert dort Schauspiel. Sie hat bereits ein paar kleinere Rollen in Filmen und einer TV-Serie übernommen, sowie einen Modeljob und eine Single hat sie auch letztes Jahr aufgenommen."

"Und trotzdem High Society." Er stöhnte gedanklich. Bedeutete dies, dass er schon wieder ein verwöhntes It-Girl beschützen musste, das dachte, dass sie eine Prinzessin war, der die ganze Welt zu Füßen liegen sollte? Hoffentlich war es wenigstens gut bezahlt...

"Tut mir leid." Ruri lächelte entschuldigend, während die Beiden den Gang entlang liefen. "Ah, schau." Sie deutete auf einen dürren Mann mit Schnauzer und gestreiften Anzug, der vor einer Tür auf und ab lief, ein Handy am Ohr. "Das ist Nico Smiley, ihr Manager."

Er über ließ Ruri das Reden, während sie mit dem Mann sprach und ihm versicherte, dass "der Beste" auf seinen Schützling aufpassen und verhindern würde, dass keiner von den "unangenehmen Typen", die dem Mädchen nachstellten und sie für sich wollten, sein Ziel erreichte.

Wobei "Mädchen" vielleicht etwas übertrieben war. Sie war schon 19, also mehr eine junge Frau, fünf Jahre jünger als er.

"Wenn ich fragen dürfte, wo ist sie eigentlich gerade?", unterbrach er das Gespräch. "Oh, sie ist im Raum hinter mir. Lernen, sie hat in ein paar Tagen Prüfung." Der andere Mann grinste die ganze Zeit breit. Er wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte.

"Gut, dann werde ich jetzt zu ihr gehen.", sagte er und trat auf die Tür zu. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie dem Anderen das Grinsen verrutschte. "Bitte? Aber das geht doch jetzt nicht!", protestierte er.

"Wenn Sie wollen, dass ich Ihre Klientin beschütze, dann muss ich wissen, mit wem ich es zu tun habe. Wer ist sie, wie ist sie und so weiter." Er starrte den Mann an. "Oder wollen Sie, dass Ihrer Klientin etwas passiert, weil ich meinen Job nicht richtig machen kann?"

"Natürlich nicht, natürlich nicht!!!", winkte sein Gegenüber ab und schluckte, zog am Kragen seines Hemds. "Wenn ihr etwas passiert, stecke ich in großen Schwierigkeiten mit ihrer Mutter..."

Interessant, das würde er sich merken. Das war eine Information, die für die Zukunft sehr wichtig werden könnte, wenn er sich wieder mit dem Mann auseinandersetzen musste.

Schweigend drehte er sich um und betrat den Raum. Schon beim Eintreten hörte er das unverständliche Nuscheln und eine Sekunde später entdeckte er sie auf einem der Sofas, den Rücken zu ihm.

Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, zuckte sie zusammen und das Murmeln stoppte. "Tschuldigung! Ich habe ganz auf die Uhrzeit vergessen." Er war sich absolut sicher, dass er ihre Stimme bereits gehört hatte, aber er war sich nicht sicher, wo.

"Das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich bin Ihr-" Schon als er begonnen hatte zu sprechen, war sie aufgesprungen und drehte sich um...

...Und ihm blieben schlagartig die Worte im Mund stecken, als er plötzlich wusste, wen er vor sich hatte. Ein winziger Teil seines Bewusstseins wunderte sich darüber, dass er das mit solch einer Sicherheit wusste, aber er achtete nicht darauf.

"Sie!" Sie hatte ihn wiedererkannt. Überraschung lag in ihren Gesichtszügen, dann lächelte sie. "Wie schön! Ich dachte nicht, dass wir uns je wiedersehen werden."

"Das Gleiche hier." Er kam auf sie zu, während sie um das Möbelstück trat, und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Als sie sie ergriff, fühlte es sich an, als würde ein Blitz durch seine Adern rasen und Wissen mit sich bringen, das tief in ihm vergraben war.

"Ich... ich habe das Gefühl, als würden wir uns schon seit einer Ewigkeit kennen.", sagte sie leise. Sie sah etwas benommen aus, genauso wie er sich fühlte.

"Stimmt, ich auch." Sie sahen sich in die Augen und er spürte, wie das besagte Gefühl stärker, intensiver wurde. Schließlich schluckte er.

"Ich bin Yuto."

Sie lächelte. Ein Lächeln, von dem er wusste, dass er es bereits gesehen hatte, an einem Ort, der längst vergangen war, zu einer Zeit, die bereits vorbei war.

"Ich bin Yuya."

~~~

Ich habe dich endlich gefunden!

**Author's Note:**

> Bin auch auf Twitter: @_liltomato_


End file.
